This invention relates to structures used for sterilization of instruments by physicians, dentists, veterinarians, barbers, beauticians and allied professions where sterilization is a requirement. More particularly, this invention relates to structures used for cold sterilization, the sterilization of instruments in germicide solution.
Structures which have been used for cold sterilization have normally supported the instruments to be sterilized in trays. These trays are immersed in the germicide solution and then elevated above the solution for drying. The trays either have a wire mesh bottom, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,243 to Louvier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,160 to Bess and U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,279 to Grieco, or a bottom having circular apertures as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,245 to Steinbock. The wire mesh bottoms facilitate drainage but are an inherently fragile type of structure. Structures similar to Steinbock, on the other hand, are stronger but do not have the rapid drainage properties of the wire mesh bottoms.
Cold sterilization structures have also normally supported the instrument tray by suspending it from the lid or cover of the structure, as illustrated by the Grieco patent. Large amounts of wear result to the cover as a result of such an arrangement.